


2/2/2021 - Coming Clean

by Princess_Josie_Riki



Series: Josie and Cragsters Cipher's Valentine Collection [2]
Category: Mixels (Cartoon), Original Work
Genre: Cleaning, Creampie, Enemies to Lovers, Erections, F/M, Ghost Sex, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Violence, Interspecies Sex, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Nudity, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shower Sex, Showers, Smut, Vaginal Sex, hero x villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Josie_Riki/pseuds/Princess_Josie_Riki
Summary: Day 2 of Josie and Cragsters Cipher's Valentine Collection: When Cragsters Cipher comes for a shower with Josie without being invited, things get a bit intense for her.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Josie and Cragsters Cipher's Valentine Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105964
Kudos: 2





	2/2/2021 - Coming Clean

Josie had come home after a brutal battle with an army of Dark Mixels led by the Dark Cragster leader, Dark Krader. She even became dirty in the process. Unhappy about what happened, she decided to take a shower.

She goes to the bathroom, takes all her clothes off, puts them in the dirty clothes hamper, goes in the bathtub, closes the shower curtain behind her and turns the shower on as she proceeds to take a shower. She starts washing her face as her hair becomes wet. Then, she starts washing her arms, shoulders and neck. The shower sprays down onto Josie as she keeps washing. Unknown to her, through the shower curtain, a tall figure appears. The figure moves slowly and purposely towards the shower. With her back towards the shower curtain, Josie is unaware. As the intruder got so close to the curtain, their shadow fell onto it. The intruder moves to the side to grasp the edge of the curtain. Then, Josie hears the curtain being pulled back, turns around and screams as she saw...Cragsters Cipher!

_ "It looks like those pesky Dark Mixels did a number on you pretty badly." _ said Cragsters Cipher.

"Cipher, what are you doing here?" Josie asked in shock.

_ "I just came by to see what arch-enemy is doing?" _ Cragsters Cipher says.

"You’re a pervert!" said Josie.

_ "Ah, how sweet!" _ he said.  _ "Maybe I should take a shower with you!" _

This made Josie blush in shock. The thought of her arch-enemy in the shower with her made her worry.

_ "On second thought, I will." _ he said.

Then, he snaps his fingers and all his clothes vanish without a trace, making her cover her eyes in shock.

_ "Don't bother trying to stop me." _ said Cragsters Cipher.  _ "I wouldn't even dream of destroying you or your family or friends." _

He comes in to join her and closes the curtain behind them. She continues washing herself as he looks lustfully at her. She becomes uncomfortable as her enemy keeps staring at her. Then, she looks at his erected dick, making her blush in shock.

"It's huge..." Josie said.

_ "Why thank you." _ said Cragsters Cipher.  _ "You know, I could use a little scrubbing over here." _

"Can't you just do it yourself?" Josie asked.

_ "Actually, I want you to do it." _ he said.

This made Josie blush in shock. She had never touched someone’s dick before. However, he insisted she’d do it. Then, she puts body wash on her hand and scrubs her enemy’s hard cock, making him moan in pleasure.

_ "Keep doing it, babe." _ he moaned.

Josie did what Cragsters Cipher told her and kept rubbing his dick up and down with her hands. She was giving her ghoulish arch-enemy a handjob and making him feel good as she imagined his dick in her pussy. She kept giving him a handjob as he kept moaning until he could hold on no longer and held Josie's shoulders steady. The human was surprised when his cock started exploding, staining her torso with cum, much to her shock as she let go of the dick.

"Oh my god, I just washed!" Josie cried, rewashing her body quickly.

_ "Well I actually enjoyed your hands around my cock." _ said Cragsters Cipher.

"I don't even know why I did this for you." she said, washing her hair with shampoo.

_ "Were you imagining my dick in your pussy?" _ he asked.

Josie stopped washing her hair as she became shocked. How did he know what Josie was thinking? She stared at him as the water rinsed the shampoo out of her hair.

_ "Tsk, tsk, Josie, I know everything and I can read your thoughts." _ Cragsters Cipher said.  _ "You really wanna do it?" _

Josie thought for a moment and looked into his eyes.

"Yes." she said. "I want it inside me."

Cragsters Cipher smiled lustfully and evilly, backed her up against the wall and inserted his dick into Josie's pussy, making her gasp. Then, he thrusts into her as they begin to moan sexually as the warm water keeps pouring onto them. Cragsters Cipher slammed into her pussy again and again as they both climaxed. Josie begged him to pump her harder and harder and he obliged. They kept on and on until his dick gushes a load of cum into her pussy. When Cragsters Cipher finished, he threw the exhausted girl off of his body, his cum oozing out of her pussy and left the girl panting as he looked at her.

_ "I knew you would like it." _ said Cragsters Cipher.

"Thanks..." said Josie. "It's a shame that I'm going to have to wash my body all over again, especially my pussy."

_ "Eh, it'll be alright, sweetheart." _ he said.  _ "Just be glad I don't even get you pregnant." _

"Yeah," said Josie. "Let's hope my friends or family find out about this."

_ "Agreed." _ Cragsters Cipher said.  _ "It'll be our little secret." _

Then, he disappears. Josie gets up and proceeds to wash her entire body all over again.


End file.
